dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long
Yang is one of four main protagonists in RWBY. She fought Tifa Lockhart in an episode of Death Battle. She will fight Bakugo from My Hero Academia in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fights so Far * Yang Xiao Long vs Agent Texas * Yang vs. Bane * Yang Xiao Long vs. Garnet * Yang VS Kacchan * Kid Goku vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Sakura Haruno * Sans VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Tiffany Lords * Yang vs Blaziken * Tracer VS Yang * Samus vs Yang With Ruby Rose *Ruby & Yang vs Corrin & Camilla Completed Fights * Blaze vs Yang * Ken VS Yang * Yang Xiao Long VS Ken Masters (Wolverine-Man) * Yang vs. Leone * Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long * Natsu VS Yang * Captain Falcon vs Yang * Yang vs Ms. Fortune * Yang vs Renamon * Team RWBY vs Swords of Justice * Yang vs Emboar * Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Lucario * Team RWBY Battle Royal * Phosphora vs Yang * Knuckles the Echidna VS Yang Xiao Long Possible Opponents * BlazBlue ** Bullet ** Ragna The Bloodedge * Amethyst (Steven Universe) * Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) * Marvel ** Iron Fist ** The Thing ** Human Torch ** Wolverine ** Juggernaut ** Captain America * Super Mario Bros. ** Donkey Kong ** Mario ** Princess Peach ** Wario * Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) * Overwatch ** Winston ** Doomfist * Raphael (TMNT) * Street Fighter ** Chun-Li ** Yang Lee ** Rainbow Mika ** Ryu ** Laura Matsuda ** Akuma * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Infernape (Pokémon) * Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking) * Mortal Kombat ** Scorpion ** Jacqui Briggs ** Johnny Cage ** Cassie Cage * Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Thea Queen (DC Comics) * Little Mac (Punch Out) * Rath (Ben 10) * Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Shantae (...) * Bumblebee (Transformers) * Katie Walker (Power Rangers) * Camilla (Fire Emblem) * Undyne (Undertale) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Cinder (Killer Instinct) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Metal Gear ** Senator Armstrong ** Raiden * One Punch Man ** Saitama ** Metal Bat So Far Stats * Wins: 2 * Losses: 14 * Ties: 0 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:RWBY Characters Category:Gun User Category:Internet Fighters Category:Rooster Teeth characters Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Combatants with Puns Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Elementals Category:Human Category:Boxers Category:Sidekicks Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Member of a Group Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Symbolic Characters Category:Cartoon Fight Club Characters Category:Combatants that use Rage as an Energy Source Category:Aura users Category:Cyborgs Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Death Battle Winners Category:Combatants with Sibling(s) Category:Combatants with cybernetic enhancements Category:One Minute Melee Combatants